Miscommunication
by angellwings
Summary: Natella. Nate and Jason read an AIM conversation on Caitlyn's computer.


Miscommunication

by angellwings

* * *

><p>Nate and Jason shared a peeved look as Caitlyn typed away on her computer. It normally wouldn't have bothered them, but they were supposed to be hanging out and watching a movie. Clearly, their movie of choice didn't interest her. She'd been chuckling softly and snickering for about ten to fifteen minutes now, and being left out of the loop was killing both Jason and Nate.<p>

"What are you doing?" Jason asked with a furrowed brow.

"Talking to Ella," Caitlyn responded without looking at him.

"On A.I.M.?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Apparently her day wasn't the best. I'm trying to cheer her up."

"What happened?" Nate asked.

"Just…stuff," Caitlyn answered vaguely.

"What kind of stuff?" Jason asked as he leaned toward her screen.

She jerked it away and turned it away from him. "Nothing important."

"For it to not be important, you're laughing a lot," Nate said observantly.

"You know, I want some popcorn. Do you guys want popcorn?" Caitlyn asked as she changed the subject. They blinked at her as she stood. She pointed threateningly at both of them. "Touch the laptop and you die. Clear?"

They gulped and answered simultaneously. "Clear."

Jason watched her go until he was sure she was out of site and then snatched up her laptop. He started to look, but stopped. He shook his head and moved to set the laptop aside.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked in surprise. "You've got it open. We should look."

"I don't want to die," Jason told him.

Nate rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna die. Besides what if Ella and Cait were talking about you? You'd want to know right?"

Jason looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before he sighed slumped against the couch. "Fine, but hurry."

Nate jumped up and moved to sit beside Jason on the couch. "Scroll back."

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it," Jason said with a huff. "Patience, dude."

They found the window and the beginning of the conversation. It didn't appear to long so they could probably finish it before Caitlyn got back with the popcorn.

* * *

><p><em><strong>EllaSaurusRex is available.<strong>_

_Status: "FML. Why do I attract the weirdos?" as of 1m ago._

**CaitTheGreat: **You're back!

**EllaSaurusRex: **What are you doing on? Aren't Jase and Nate over?

**CaitTheGreat**: They are.

**EllaSaurusRex**: Then why are you online?

**CaitTheGreat**: They're watching Snakes on a Plane. Normally I'm all for cursing and emotional scarring and laughing at idiotic people, but _damn_ if this movie isn't _bad_.

**EllaSaurusRex**: So you ditched the love of your life to talk to me?

**CaitTheGreat**: I didn't ditch him. I just turned on my laptop. So, whatcha doin?

**EllaSaurusRex**: Sketching these designs for the Diva-Male. Apparently if I don't have them done tomorrow the world will end.

**CaitTheGreat**: Hahaha, guessing he had an appointment today?

**EllaSaurusRex**: He has an appointment like every day whether he actually called my assistant or not. Seriously, he just barges in like I have nothing better to do than cater to him. Ugh.

**CaitTheGreat**: well, what else do you expect? The dude practically stalks you. I told you not to be too nice to him. I mean, I warned you.

**EllaSaurusRex**: Fine, next time I'm being stalked by a rich and famous guy I'll spit in his face, okay?

**CaitTheGreat: **That's all I ask.

**EllaSaurusRex**: I'm sorry I'm not as mean as you. ;)

**CaitTheGreat**: I'm not mean! He's just…_so bossy_. I mean I know what I'm doing I don't need tips from _him_. He gets on my nerves.

**EllaSaurusRex**: I just want him off my back, you know? I'm thinking about telling him I'm seeing someone. Think that would make him go away?

**CaitTheGreat**: Um, maybe? It's hard to tell. You're not the first girl he's formed a stalker-like attachment to. Remember what Dana told us?

**EllaSaurusRex**: (shudder) Yes, he's such a creeper.

**CaitTheGreat**: Even if he is sort of hot. I mean, he's no Jason, but he'll do in a pinch.

**EllaSaurusRex**: Yeah, I bet you'd like to _pinch_ Jason.

**CaitTheGreat**: HAHAHAHA, I think I'm corrupting you.

**EllaSaurusRex**: Slowly but surely.

**CaitTheGreat: **brb.

**EllaSaurusRex: **kk.

* * *

><p>Jason winced as he finished reading the conversation. "Sorry, dude."<p>

Nate's brow furrowed. "What?"

"They're talking about you, man," Jason said apologetically.

"No, they're not! They're clearly not talking about—" He cut himself off as he thought back. "Unless…were they?"

"Think about it," Jason said as he shut the computer and put it away. "You had an appointment with Ella today right?"

"Yes."

"And you have another one tomorrow, yes?"

Nate nodded. "Yes."

"And you go by Ella's office every day at lunch to take her out to lunch or bring lunch to her. You always tell Caitlyn what to do, and you totally stalked Dana back in the day," Jason said as he ticked off the points on his fingers.

"But…they can't—There's no way I'm _that_ much of a creeper."

"Sorry," Jason said as he patted Nate's shoulder.

"They talked about you too," Nate said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but I'm hot and pinchable. You're not," Jason said with a proud smile.

"I'm back," Caitlyn said suddenly as she came back into the room. "Who wants popcorn?"

Nate moved back to the arm chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "No thanks. I might accidentally tell you how to eat it wrong."

Caitlyn's brow furrowed. "How do you eat popcorn wrong?"

"Don't mind him," Jason said as he rolled his eyes. "He's just in a mood."

Caitlyn chuckled and opened her lap-top again. "Isn't he always?"

* * *

><p>Jason had to be wrong. There was no way they were talking about him. Ella didn't find him annoying. She genuinely seemed to enjoy his company every time they went to lunch. Unless she was just being nice. Was he misreading everything? He never should have read Ella and Caitlyn's conversation. Now he knew Ella didn't like him. She thought he was <em>weird<em>. Well, fine, if she wanted to talk behind his back then maybe he'd just confront her with it.

He showed up on time for his appointment but Ella was still with the appointment before him. Clearly, he wasn't as much of a priority.

The guy that was before him came out and then glared at Nate on his way to the door. Nate's brow furrowed. What was that about?

"Hey, Nate," Ella said with a smile. "Sorry, about that. I'm ready for you now, though."

"Oh, really? You sure you don't want to keep me waiting a bit longer?" He asked sarcastically.

She gave him a strange look. "Excuse me?"

"Nevermind," He said with a huff as he joined her in her office.

"Alright, so I have your sketches," Ella said as she flipped to them in her sketch book. "I might have been a little sleep deprived when I drew them so feel free to tell me if there's anything you don't like."

"I'm sure it's fine," Nate muttered. "I wouldn't want to criticize you and sound like a _diva_."

"Okay, what's with you? Are you hungry or something? We could order lunch if you want," Ella offered as she looked at him in concern.

"Nah, you don't want to have your stalker eating lunch with you."

Her brow furrowed. "My stalker? What in the world are you talking about?"

Nate sighed before he looked up and glared at her. "Just tell me, what did Dana tell you and Caitlyn about me? Because no matter what she says I'm _not_ a creeper!"

"Okay, you're clearly upset about something and I have _no idea_ what's going on, and I'm fairly certain I'm not having a ditzy moment," Ella as she massaged her temples and took a deep breath. "What did I do to make you so mad?"

"Well, apparently you and Caitlyn secretly hate me and talk about me behind my back on A.I.M!" Nate exclaimed. "I mean, you want me off your back? I'm creepy? You called Diva-Male for crying out loud!"

Ella's eyes widened for a moment as she realized what he was talking about. "Wait! You're talking about my conversation with Caitlyn from last night! Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am!" He yelled.

Ella rolled her eyes at him. "God, you are such an idiot."

"Yeah, I think you pointed that out last night!"

She shook her head and scoffed at him. "No, Nate. That's not what I mean. That conversation last night was not about you!"

He opened his mouth to argue some more before he finally processed what she said.

"Um, _what_?" He asked quietly.

"You jerk, we weren't talking about you!" Ella exclaimed. "We were talking about Matt Kable! You big dumb eavesdropping ass."

"Matt Kable? The guy that used to be the drummer for Camp Star? And the front man for that band, Saludos?" Nate asked as he scratched his head.

"Yes! He's been coming in every day trying to ask me out, and I run into him in the weirdest places. All because I was polite to him _once_. And he's ridiculous about the style I've set up for him. He won't wear half the things I pick out for him. _That's _who we were talking about!" Ella yelled.

He blushed and spoke up softly. "Oh."

"Yeah, that's right, 'oh.' First, you read a conversation you weren't supposed to be a part of, and _then_ you come in here making accusations when you don't even have the full story! I can't believe you actually had me thinking I'd done something to offend you when _really_ you should be on your knees begging for my forgiveness and _praying_ that I don't tell Caitlyn that you read a private conversation on her laptop!"

"If you do could you mention that Jason started it?" Nate asked sheepishly.

"No!" Ella yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"So, wait," Nate said thoughtfully. "He was leaving when I was waiting, right?"

Ella crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. "Yes."

"So, then, why did he glare at me?" Nate asked curiously.

Ella blushed and cleared her throat. "That's not what we're talking about right now. We're talking about how mad at I am that you decided to spy on mine and Cait's conversations."

He allowed himself a small smirk at his blush. "Ella, why did he glare at me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he knew what a jerk you were," Ella said as she looked down at the floor.

"You said last night that you were thinking about telling Diva-Male you were in a relationship," Nate said observantly.

"Yes, I did."

"Well, did you?" Nate asked.

"You know, you shouldn't be able to interrogate me with information you swiped from a private conversation with someone else," Ella said with a huff.

"You did, didn't you?" Nate asked with an evil grin. "So, who did you say you were in a relationship with? Cause, you know, I think he might have glared at me because he thought I was your boyfr—"

"Okay, fine. I told him I was dating you to get him off my back. But that was before I knew you _spied_ on me!" Ella said defensively.

"And now I'm a bad fake boyfriend because of it?" Nate asked teasingly.

"No! You do not get to tease me right now," Ella said with a glare.

"Are you going to fake break up with me?" Nate asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Ella said as the corners of her mouth started to turn upward. "Jerkface."

"I guess so," Nate said in amusement. "Am I going to get my stuff back, Ella-Bella-Boo-Boo?"

Ella smiled and pressed her lips together in an attempt not to laugh. She finally let out a muffled rolling giggle and shook her head. "Oh God. Ella-Bella-Boo-Boo? Please, never say that again."

"Aw, Ella-Bella-Boo-Boo, you know you like it," Nate said with a chuckle. "Does this mean we're back together?"

"Why do you make it so difficult to be mad at you?" Ella asked with a grin.

"Because I wuvy-dovey-love you, Boo-Boo," Nate said with a wide smile.

Ella laughed loudly and shoved his arm. "Nate! Stop it! I can't be mad at you when you're making me laugh!"

"I'd imagine that's part of the boyfriend's job description, Boo-Boo," Nate told her with a wink.

"Is part of the boyfriend's job description to invade the girlfriend's privacy?" Ella asked.

"Well, since I'm only your fake boyfriend I'm allowed a slip up or two," Nate answered with an apologetic smile.

"Are you saying that if you were my real boyfriend you wouldn't read private conversations and then assume things without asking me?" Ella asked with a quirked brow.

"I'm saying that a real boyfriend probably wouldn't feel so insecure about the real girlfriend's feelings and therefore wouldn't feel the need to spy," Nate told her as he took a step closer and invaded her space.

"And are you trying to tell me that you'd maybe want to _be_ that real boyfriend?" Ella asked with a nervous gulp.

"That depends on whether or not you want to be a _real_ girlfriend," Nate said hopefully.

"Well, would there be a few cozy dates in this boyfriend-girlfriend deal?" Ella asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh, more than a _few_," Nate answered with a knowing smirk.

"If that's the case," Ella said slowly. "Then I'm definitely in."

Nate smiled brightly at her. "Really?"

Ella nodded. "As long as you give up eavesdropping. Clear?"

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Clear."

Nate gently brushed a stray hair out of Ella's face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled warmly at her for a lingering moment while she flushed and kept eye contact with him.

"Good," She said as she cleared her throat.

"So," Nate said softly. "Are you free tonight?"

"For my real boyfriend?" Ella asked with a shy smile. She took a deep satisfied breath before she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Definitely."


End file.
